


I Want You To Be My Babe-Chan

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [60]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, Terushima you are so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 4: CapsShip/Character: Terushima&/Ennoshita (AND/OR Fukunaga, Konoha, Kuroo, Bokuto, Any), Any of your choosing,Fandom: Haikyuu!!Major Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: I'm doing this purely for the "babe-chan" nickname, can this be qualified as furries?, do with it what you will, feel free to add the moth, this can be sfw or nsfw, at this point anything goes,Do Not Wants: N/APrompt:Images of BabeSource: Babe - Movie (1995)





	I Want You To Be My Babe-Chan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lollipop_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/gifts).



When I first met you  
That scowl should have pushed me away  
But I was curious  
If your bite was as bad as your bark

You insisted that it was  
And I must say  
You didn’t seem to particularly like  
When I called you Babe-chan

But still you gave me your number  
And you replied to my messages  
Part of me thinks you were just waiting  
For someone to actually talk to you

I think it’s time I say something  
I know I’ve called you Babe-chan from the start  
But I want you to be _my_ Babe-chan  
Cuz I don’t think anyone else sees what I see

And that’s a goddamn shame  
Because I see the best thing that’s ever happened to me


End file.
